40 years can make a difference
by BlushingKlutz
Summary: Really Bad at Summarys. Its been 40 years since Edward left but he never came back. Laurent came back and changed Bella but now she has a band and a new family. What will happen when the Cullens come see a show!
1. Chapter 1

40 Years Can Make a Difference

It's been 40 years. 40 hard years. But I guess it's been a bit easier with the whole band thing going smooth for a while. I'm now a guitar player for a famous band named Shallo. We have two CDs now which I guess is pretty dang good. The wolves were to late and Laurent changed me into a bloodsucking vampire. The transformation was easier than I would guess because a VERY nice coven found me in the woods alone.

The wolves ditched me once they found out I was bitten. Jake didn't want to but Sam's orders. They helped me with the pain and Doreen soothed me. You could say Doreen was the mother of the family. She is married to Jackson the father and she can control animals. And Jackson changed her and his power is complete control.

Jackson also changed Spencer which is originally his son but when Jackson was changed he didn't want to be alone and since he had complete control he changed his only child. Spencer is basically the jokester of the family and is also the lead singer for Shallo. Spencer's

awesome power is to control technology. I'm so jealous.

Spencer is married to Diane the bass player of Shallo and her power is to make anyone laugh uncontrollably. We don't know where that power came from but it's cool because it makes all of us laugh when something is wrong.

After I came along is when Anthony stumbled along our house. He found out about what we are and we had no choice but to change him. He was always good at drums so we let him be our drummer. His power is to hypnotise anybody and any animal which is really helpful.

Our coven isn't really that old at all, I mean 50 years isn't that long right? And the band just started a year ago. Anthony is borderline beautiful. But I guess he's supposed to be since he is a vampire.

Right now everyone except Doreen and Jackson are watching Sweeny Todd and its making Anthony and me really thirsty. I walked into Spencer and Diane's room and went to the mini fridge by the bed. I opened the heavy door and grabbed two bags of human and cougar blood mixed. I liked a diet because it was really easy and it tasted so good. I loved the color our eyes were because they are goldy and red which is so cool looking but its really dark no matter if we're thirsty or not. My power is to change appearances and also my own.

I carried the bags down and handed one to Anthony and sat back down on the recliner. Anthony loved this movie because there was a boy who was named Anthony and he looks like him too.

"Yum." Anthony said when he opened his. The smell of blood automatically filled the big room and every one smiled. Anthony was my best friend. After I got done with the bag the movie was getting boring.

I went up stairs to my room and hooked up Guitar Hero and started playing Eye Of A Tiger By: Survivor. I loved that song so much I sang along which is really, really rare for me. I was singing so loudly I didn't hear the door open. When the song was over I re-did the song but this time I was jumping up and down on the couch while playing the game and sining along.

When I finished with my song I heard the word 'Encore' about a hundred times. I blushed with embaressment and turned around. There was the whole family including Jackson and Doreen smiling so big it looked like it hurt. Spencer randomly fell down and cracked up. We all looked at Diane and then we all cracked up. We were all screaming at the top of our lungs saying "STOP! STOP!" But oddly enough Spencer was singing 'Stop!' A million times. When Diane had all her fun she let us go and walked off.

We all rolled our eyes and Anthony asked if he could play to. I went ahead and nodded my head allowing him permission.


	2. Scent: Chapter 2

**Forgot to put this last time. I don't own Twilight or any of the charcters. I just own my phone and ipod.**

Me and Anthony had just finished Guitar Hero 1 and 2 for the hundredth time. I was so bored and I had to go to school tomorrow. And there are new kids coming. Wonderful to see new faces gawk at us stupidly.

" Hey Bells, do you want to go to Books-A-Million with me? I need a few new books." Anthony asked me. I loved Anthony. He was my bestest friend in the world. I nodded my head and went upstairs to get dressed.

Once I was showered, dressed and brushed I went into the garage and saw Anthony just standing there in the middle of the large space thinking very deeply about something. "Hello? What is wrong you look like someone slapped you so fast your confused." I asked. "Well to be honest, I'm trying to decide which car would attract the most attention."

"Well, I think they would all attract quite a lot of attention. They are shiny, new, and you can't forget really fast."  
"Ya, Well I guess we could bring the Audi but I don't really like the color. What do you think we should bring?"

"I think you should take the… Black Porsche Carrera GT. And I'm going to take the Metallic Blue BMW Z4." We went over to the 'key cabinet' as we called it and grabbed the right keys for the cars. I streaked the wonderful blue hood and climbed in the seat. Anthony was already almost out of the driveway so I started it in vamp speed and was past him in a second.

I pulled into the parking lot and saw Anthony pulling in next to me. He opened his door and looked over at my car and opened the door for me. We walked into the book store and Anthony put his arm around me protecting me from all the fans. He pushed through them while towing me along. We finally made it to the section our family was always at and started to look around. There was a new book out called The Poker Diaries. I grabbed it cause it looked really good. There was also another book by the same author and that book was called High School Bites. By the look at the cover it was about vampire hunting. I grabbed that one too and while I was at it I grabbed Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging. **( They are all really good books. I prefer them to anybody.) **

"I'm finished if you are." I said to Anthony. He took my hand and pulled me to the cashier. I put all the books on the counter and saw that they had the new 3OH!3 and Hollywood Undead CDs. I grabbed those and pulled out my wallet. Anthony pushed my hand down and pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out two twenty's. " What kind of friend would I be if I let you pay?" He looked at me shaking his head. I giggled and said my thanks. They still shocked cashier gave Anthony the bags.

We walked out of the store when I was hit my a very familiar scent. I froze mid-step and inhaled just to make sure. Anthony growled once he figured everything out. He pulled me to the Porsche and put me in the passenger seat. He stormed over to the driver's side and turned the car on. He put the petal to the metal and was out of the parking lot in a blink of an eye. "What about the BMW?"I asked keeping my voice down. "We'll get Diane to pick it up later." He said, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel.

"Calm Down, Anthony" I put my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. It visibly helped.

"I don't want those… jerks to get back in your life."

"There is no way they are getting back in my life. Even if they were here I'd be mad at them. I wouldn't forgive them. You know what they did to me." We were almost back home by now. We pulled into the garage and parked the car in the empty space. Anthony always being a gentleman came around and opened my door for me.

We walked up the stairs and into the living room, and everyone could tell that Anthony is still mad. "What's wrong, Anthony?" Doreen asked.

"What's wrong is that those" He looked at me asking my permission, I nodded, "vile monsters might be back." Everyone gasped knowing what he was talking about. I couldn't handle anymore of this, so I went upstairs to my room and started getting dressed for the gig tonight. No matter what happens we still have to do that. I heard a knock on the door so I said 'come in'. Anthony came in and went into my closet, where I was, and put his arms around me. "Sorry" He whispered. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I should've never asked you if you wanted to go."

"Hey, look at me. It wasn't your fault that the… Cullen's scent was there. That scent was really old too." His arms were still around me and I had to get dressed and does he. "Um." I said. " Oh… ya." He said awkwardly. He released me. "Well, I'm just gonna go get dressed. Bye." I laughed.

Once everyone was ready we got into the Mercedes Limo and was on our way to the gig.


	3. Concert

Once we got to the concert, we were hurried into make-up and costume. I was wearing a simple outfit to be honest. Just black skinny jeans with jewels in a very pretty design. I was wearing a white tank-top with black leather jacket with lots of zippers everywhere. Pretty simple if you ask me. The rest of the band was really plain also. I wonder why they chose to do that. Usually they go with more complex clothes, but oh well. "30 seconds, guys." Tom said. "Thanks" we all said at once.

We all walked out into our assigned spots. The spotlight was on Anthony and me because we were the opening to this song. We started and Diane later joined in. After about five seconds Anthony started singing beautifully.

**(Everything I Ask For By: The Maine) **

**She takes her time with the little things****  
****Love notes reminding me****  
****She wears red when she's feeling hot****  
****I have her but that's all I've got****  
****She looks best without her clothes****  
****I know it's wrong but that's THE WAY IT GOES**

**I don't know what she sees in me****  
****But I'm happy that she's happy now****  
****That she's with me****  
****And I'm freakin' out****  
****Because I'm just so lucky**

**Oh she makes me feel like shit****  
****It's always something****  
****But I can't get over it****  
****She thinks it's nothing****  
****Because she's****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****And just a little bit more****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****And so much more**

**She loves music but she hates my band****  
****Loves Prince she's his biggest fan****  
****She's not big on holding hands****  
****But that's alright cause I've still got her****  
****She keeps up on current affairs****  
****PRADA IS WHAT SHE WEARS**

**I don't know what she sees in me****  
****But I'm happy that she's happy now****  
****That she's with me****  
****And I'm freakin' out****  
****Because I'm just so lucky**

**Oh she makes me feel like shit****  
****It's always something****  
****But I can't get over it****  
****She thinks it's nothing****  
****Because she's****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****And just a little bit more****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****And so much more**

**Fist fights turn into sex****  
****I wonder what comes next****  
****She loves to always keep me guessing**

**And she (SHE!)****  
****won't (WON'T)****  
****give it up.****  
****And we (WE!)****  
****Both (BOTH)****  
****know it's because...**

**Oh she makes me feel like shit****  
****It's always something****  
****But I can't get over it****  
****She thinks it's nothing****  
****Because she's****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****And just a little bit more****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****And just a little bit more****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****And so much more****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****Everything I ask for****  
****And so much more**

Spencer hated doing the introductions for songs so he always let me do them. "HEY WHATS UP ATLANTA?!" I shouted. "That song was Everything I Ask For-"I couldn't finish my sentence cause they started screaming again. We all laughed quietly. "This next song is called Seventeen Forever!"

**(Seventeen Forever By: Metro Station)**

**You are young and so am I****  
****And this is wrong****  
****But who am I to judge?****  
****You feel like heaven when we touch****  
****I guess for me this is enough**

**We're one mistake from being together****  
****But let's not ask why it's not right****  
****You won't be seventeen forever****  
****And we can get away with this tonight**

**You are young and I was scared****  
****You're wise beyond your years****  
****But I don't care****  
****And I can feel your heartbeat****  
****You know exactly where to take me**

**We're one mistake from being together****  
****But let's not ask why it's not right****  
****You won't be seventeen forever****  
****And we can get away with this tonight**

**"Will you remember me?"****  
****You ask me as I leave****  
****"Remember what I said?"****  
****Oh, how could I****  
****Oh, how could I forget?**

**We're one mistake from being together****  
****But let's not ask why it's not right****  
****You won't be seventeen forever****  
****And we can get away with this tonight (x3)**

This time I wasn't the one to pronounce the next song, Anthony was. "LOOK HOW FAR WE'VE COME!!!"

**(Look How Far We've Come By: Matchbox Twenty)**

**I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,****  
****but its feeling just like every other morning before,****  
****now i wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,****  
****the cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that****  
****and I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye****  
****can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?**

**chorus:****  
****but i believe the world is burning to the ground****  
****oh well i guess we're gonna find out****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end****  
****oh well, i guess, we're gonna pretend,****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****let's see how far we've come**

**i think it turned ten o'clock but i don't really know****  
****then i can't remember caring for an hour or so****  
****started crying and i couldn't stop myself****  
****i started running but there's no where to run to****  
****i sat down on the street and took a look at myself****  
****said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell****  
****say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to**

**i believe the world is burning to the ground****  
****oh well i guess we're gonna find out****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****let's see how far we've come**

**Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end****  
****oh well, i guess, we're gonna pretend,****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****let's see how far we've come**

**its gone gone baby its all gone****  
****there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home****  
****it was cool cool, it was just all cool****  
****now it's over for me and it's over for you****  
****well its gone gone baby its all gone****  
****there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home****  
****well it was cool cool, it was just all cool****  
****now it's over for me and it's over for you**

**but i believe the world is burning to the ground****  
****oh well i guess we're gonna find out****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end****  
****oh well, i guess, we're gonna pretend,****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****let's see how far we've come****  
****let's see how far we've come**

"Well, we're going to take a break. See you in 10!" Diane pronounced. We all walked backstage and then I noticed how harshly he was growling. I looked at him strangely before walking him to my over-sized dressing room. I waited till he calmed down. Once he had stopped growling so loud I asked him what was wrong. "Their scent is here too." He said still pretty angry. I put my arms around him trying to comfort him and myself. He put his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. His eyes were so deep and beautiful. He leaned forward and our lips touched. _**(I've Never Been Kissed so I don't know how it feels, and I'm doing the best I can.) **_ I've never felt anything more great. His lips were perfect in everyway. They were soft, moist but not too moist to be gross, and just overall wonderful. I pulled away and explained that we would have to go get back onstage in a about a minute. He pouted, which I laughed but he stopped after a few seconds.

"Finally, you guys come out! You guys were in there forever!" Spencer shouted. Diane whacked him in the head before we all went back out. "DID YOU GUYS MISS US!?" I shouted, a lot more energetic than before. They all screamed at the top of their lungs causing us to flinch. I looked out in the crowd and sure enough there they were. I got a good idea. I went over to Spencer and whispered something in his ear. Even though I didn't need to I had to keep up the human performance. He looked at the Cullens and nodded. He whispered to the rest of the band and they all cracked up. "OKAY, CHANGE OF PLANS!! _I'M _GOING TO BE SINGING THE NEXT SONG!!! SO WHAT?!"

**(So What By: Pink)**

**Nanananananana****  
****Nananananana****  
****Nanananananana****  
****Nananananana**

**I guess I just lost my husband****  
****I don't know where he went****  
****So I'm gonna drink my money****  
****I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)**

**I got a brand new attitude****  
****And I'm gonna wear it tonight****  
****I wanna get in trouble****  
****I wanna start a fight**

**Nanananananana****  
****I wanna start a fight****  
****Nanananananana****  
****I wanna start a fight**

**Chorus:**

**So so what****  
****I'm still a rock star****  
****I got my rock moves****  
****And I don't need you****  
****And guess what****  
****I'm havin' more fun****  
****And now that we're done****  
****I'm gonna show you**

**Tonight****  
****I'm alright****  
****I'm just fine****  
****And you're a tool, so****  
****So what****  
****I am a rock star****  
****I got my rock moves****  
****And I don't want you tonight**

**(Uh, check my flow)**

**The waiter just took my table****  
****And gave it to Jessica Simp (Shit)****  
****I guess I'll go sit with tomboy****  
****At least I'll know how to hit**

**(What if their songs on the radio****  
****That somebody's gonna die)?****  
****I'm gonna get in trouble****  
****My ex'll start a fight**

**Nanananananana****  
****He's gonna start a fight****  
****Nanananananana****  
****We're all gonna get in a fight**

**So so what****  
****I'm still a rock star****  
****I got my rock moves****  
****And I don't need you****  
****And guess what****  
****I'm havin' more fun****  
****And now that we're done****  
****I'm gonna show you**

**Tonight****  
****I'm alright****  
****I'm just fine****  
****And you're a tool, so****  
****So what****  
****I am a rock star****  
****I got my rock moves****  
****And I don't want you tonight**

**You weren't there****  
****You never were****  
****You weren't at all****  
****But that's not fair**

**I gave you life****  
****I gave my all****  
****You weren't there****  
****You let me fall**

**So so what****  
****I'm still a rock star****  
****I got my rock moves****  
****And I don't need you****  
****And guess what****  
****I'm havin' more fun****  
****And now that we're done (We're done)****  
****I'm gonna show you**

**Tonight****  
****I'm alright (I'm alright)****  
****I'm just fine (I'm just fine)****  
****And you're a tool, so (So)****  
****So what****  
****I am a rock star****  
****I got my rock moves****  
****And I don't want you tonight****  
****(I don't want you tonight)**

**No no, no no****  
****I don't want you tonight**

**You weren't there (I'm gonna show you)****  
****I'm gonna show you****  
****Tonight****  
****I'm alright****  
****I'm just fine****  
****And you're a tool, so****  
****So what****  
****I am a rock star****  
****I got my rock moves****  
****And I don't want you tonight**

**Badadadadada**

All of the Cullen's faces were amazed and shocked except Alice and Emmett who were cheering. I couldn't resist, I had to laugh. We all walked backstage and went to the autograph table. Me and Anthony got our own table while Spencer and Diane had their own. I signed the pictures the fans wanted me to sign. When the Cullen's came Anthony growled quietly. Edward was glaring at him and Anthony was looking back just as fierce. "Hello, Bella." Carlisle said.

"It's Isabella to you. " I snarled.

"Erm, okay Bel- Isabella. How have you been?"

"None of your beeswax, you left and you are no longer part of my life therefore you don't get to know what is going on." Anthony put his arm around me with a proud glance. "Isabella, may I talk to you privately please?" Edward asked still kinda mad but looking desperate. I shook my head and threw Spencer and Diane a knowing glance. They nodded and started to get up gracefully.

Spencer walked out with Diane while Emmett was starting to walk forward to pick me up in a bear hug. Once he got near me Anthony was in front of me before anyone could breathe much less blink. He put on his angry face, well more like _angrier_ face, and crouched, ready to fight. The only thing running through his head was 'HOW DARE THEY?! LEAVING HER AND THEN COMING TO EXCHANGE HUGS!!!'. I put my hand on his shoulder and it visibly calmed him. He sat back down next to me but never stopped glaring at them.

Jackson came behind me and Anthony putting one of his hands on each of our shoulders, I noticed he was looking at the Cullens so we both knew what that meant. "Why don't you please join us in the limousine to talk?" He said. At one look at the Cullens I knew they were shocked about he talked, I mean dang, I'm still shocked when I hear him talk like that. I mean it makes since because he's two times older than Aro, the Leader of the Volturi.

"Yes, Thank you." Carlisle responded. Emmett was siked about riding in a Mercedes Limo and Rosalie looks like she couldn't care less. Alice and Jasper had small smiles on their faces, doing a very bad job at trying to hide them. And Edward looked ready to kill Anthony because he still hadn't took his arm away. We went out of the back doors and into the limo for a night of torture.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapters. I will try my hardest to make them longer. I don't own Twilight or any of the charcters. Please Review!!! I've never been to a concert so I don't know if any of that goes how I wrote it.


	4. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Sorry guys, I have a HUGE writers block right now. I will try to update as soon as I can. I will try everyday to write some. Once again, Sorry.

~BlushingKlutz~


	5. What should I do?

**I debating wheter I should right something that could be a lot better (considering the author's block) or make you guys wait a while but make the next chapter AWESOME! What should I do?**

** ~BlushingKlutz~**


	6. Talking It Out

Chapter 4: Talking it out

Once we got to the house I went straight up to my room and went over to my closet and pulled on some very big warm sweatpants. I wondered it Anthony would mind if I borrowed one of his t-shirts. Probably not but I decided I would ask anyway. I went over to the balcony in the hall and asked if I could barrow Anthony for a minute or two.

Anthony walked up the stairs with a slightly confused looking face and shuffled over to my door. I stuck my head out of the door and asked "Can I borrow one of your t-shirts?" He nodded and went over to his room and went inside for a few seconds before walking back out with a piece of cloth in his hand. He handed the shirt to me before walking back downstairs.

I hurried to put the shirt on and walk back downstairs to see the Cullens on one side of the living room and mine on the other. I sat next to Anthony on the loveseat and said "Well, this is awkward."

"Got that right" Spencer agreed

"Well, Isabella, how about you tell us about how you were changed."

"After Edward left me, I went to Jacob for comfort. Turns out, he's a werewolf." I paused there once I heard Emmett and the rest of the Cullens snicker. I glared at them and they immediately stopped and looked at me seriously.

"Well I wanted to find the meadow Edward took me too awhile ago. When I stumbled upon it Laurent was there." Edward growled hearing his name. "Anyway, He said Victoria was coming back for revenge and was going to kill me. By the time the wolves came Laurent was already gone and I was bitten. Jacob wanted to stay and take care of me but Sam wouldn't let him. So when Doreen and Jackson were hunting they found me. Doreen refused to leave me there so they took me with them."

Everyone just sat there at first, taking in the information. Esme looked at me with a sorrowful face. "So, why did you go to the wolves for comfort?" Rosalie asked with a tone of disgust. "Well, they were the only comfort available after your craphead of a brother left. Along with all of you." Rosalie looked down at her hands, which were in a tangle.

"What's your power? If you have one?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I control the weather depending on what I'm feeling, mesmerization__with eyes, flying and levitation, damage from a distance, turn into mist, shields, control of the elements, change into animals, healing people, I can still cry, and I can make random spikes come out of the ground whenever I want them to."

Anthony put his arm around my waist, which caused Edward to growl, which got Anthony up, which made Emmett and Jasper get up with a very angry Edward. Anthony stood up and went right into Edward's face. "Got a problem there gayfer?" Edward looked flabbergasted while everyone else giggled, including the Cullens. Edward looked back at his family and everyone immediately got quiet except my family since he had no control over them. "Sure, Aberzombie." Anthony didn't even change his face, because the paparazzi always called him that although he hated Abercrombie and never wore it. Even with all the directors for the music videos say so. He just replaces them with something else.

They started to walk out when I put my hand on Anthony's shoulder mentally telling him 'don't do this.' But he kept on walking totally ignoring me. Emmett and Jasper started to follow Edward which got Spencer up who was four times stronger than all of them put together. Jackson didn't move but sighed used to all the fighting.

They continued to walk out totally ignoring everyone. I followed them outside just in time to see Spencer punch Emmett which caused him to fly from the force and pound into Jasper. I hurried and walked between Anthony and Edward yelling "STOP!" At the top of my freaking lungs. I saw that Anthony had already managed to hit Edward pretty hard at least four times.

Both of them stopped and looked at me. I made a spike come between Spencer, Emmett and Jasper making sure not to injure anybody. By this time everyone was already outside. "What is wrong with you?" I said mainly at Anthony for starting this. "Bella, don't you remember what he did to you?"

"Of course I remember." I said sneering. Edward flinched probably because Anthony was thinking of those pictures I showed to him. "Anthony, Stop." I said commanding him. Edward's face visibly relaxed, although he still looked pretty sad, but mad at the same time. Probably sad that he had caused that and mad at Anthony for torturing him with those pictures of me. "Just… stop".

I know I was about to break down in front of everyone so I ran into my room and just broke down. I cryed for Anthony, I cryed for Edward leaving me, I cryed for every vampire who hated being one, I cryed that Jacob wasn't there and worst of all, I cryed for myself.

_**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I was grounded from the computer for months!! I got a good idea about the next chapter so it won't take as long to put that chapter up as much as it took to put this one up. **_


End file.
